1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels of the type having a crank handle that is operable to retrieve line onto a line carrying spool and, more particularly, to a crank handle having a balancing structure thereon to facilitate cranking and contribute to dynamic balancing.
2. Background Art
Most conventional fishing reels utilize a crank handle that is rotatable by a user to in turn rotate an element to thereby effect line retrieval over a spool. In baitcast-type fishing reels, the crank handle causes rotation of the spool itself. In a spinning-type reel, a rotor with a bail assembly thereon is rotatable through the crank handle to wrap line around a spool that is oscillated to contribute to even line lay thereon.
In spinning-type reels, a significant rotational torque may have to be imparted to the crank handle to effect rotation of the rotor at the desired angular velocity. To permit a substantial torque to be applied, the crank handle may be constructed with a graspable knob that is offset a substantial distance from the rotational axis of the crank handle. While this produces a substantial moment arm, in the absence of some sort of balancing structure, the crank handle tends to vibrate or wobble which may result in a rough feel during operation.
To address this problem, it is known to counterbalance the crank handle portion extending away from the crank handle axis to the knob. This is accomplished by extending the crank handle to a diametrically opposite location from the knob and forming a weighted portion, which is commonly an integral enlargement of the crank handle, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 414,237.
Since each spinning-type fishing reel has unique dynamic operating characteristics, due principally to varying rotor and bail assembly designs, optimal performance in balancing may require customizing each crank handle to the particular reel.
In one form, the invention is directed to a fishing reel having a frame and an operating mechanism on the frame. The operating mechanism includes a line carrying spool, an element that is rotatable relative to the frame around a first axis to cause line to be directed onto the spool, and a crank handle that is rotatable relative to the frame around a second axis to thereby cause the first element to be rotated around the first axis. The crank handle has a body with a first portion projecting radially in one direction from the second axis, a first graspable element on the first body portion, and a counterbalance assembly. The counterbalance assembly includes a second portion of the body which projects radially from the second axis oppositely to the one direction and a first weight element attached to the second portion of the body.
In one form, the first weight element is in a fixed, stationary position on the second body portion.
The first weight element may be separate from, and maintained in a fixed stationary position on, the second body portion.
The first weight element may be maintained on the second body portion by a threaded fastener.
The first weight element may be maintained on the second body portion by an adhesive.
In one form, the second body portion defines a cavity and the first weight element is mounted in the cavity.
The cavity may have a predetermined shape, with the first weight element having a shape that is complementary to the predetermined shape of the cavity.
In one form, the first weight element is formed in situ within the cavity.
The counterbalance assembly may further include a second weight element on the second portion of the body.
The invention is also directed to the combination of (a) a fishing reel, as described above, and b) first and second weight elements that are interchangeably mountable on the second portion of the body as part of the counterbalance assembly.
The first and second weight elements may have at least one of a different size, shape, weight, and composition.
A third element may be mountable to the second body portion in conjunction with one of the first and second weight elements.
The combination may further include a second graspable element that is interchangeably mountable with the first graspable element on the first portion of the body.
The invention is also directed to a crank handle for rotating an element on a fishing reel, which crank element has a body having a rotary axis, a first portion projecting radially in one direction away from the rotary axis, and a second portion projecting radially from the rotary axis oppositely to the one direction. The crank handle further has a weight element that is separate from, and maintained in a fixed stationary position on, the second body portion.
The invention is further directed to the combination of a crank handle, for rotating an element on a fishing reel, and first and second weight elements. The crank handle has a body with a rotary axis, a first portion projecting radially in one direction away from the rotary axis, and a second portion projecting radially from the rotary axis oppositely to the one direction. The first and second weight elements are at least one of interchangeably mountable on the second portion of the body and mountable together on the second portion of the body.
The combination may further include first and second graspable elements that are interchangeably mountable on the first portion of the body.